


Искупительная жертва

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Age Difference, Alucard/Integra Hellsing - Freeform, Chauvinism, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Group Sex, Integra Hellsing/Round Table Conference, Occult, POV Third Person, PWP, Romance, Squick, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Но Дьявола невозможно скрыть. Невозможно укротить Зло, можно лишь на время его усыпить. Он требует для себя искупительной жертвы.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Искупительная жертва

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Текст содержит большое количество потенциальных сквиков, будьте осторожны;  
> 2\. Точка зрения автора текста не совпадает с точками зрения персонажей;  
> 3\. Дженовое порно (с);  
> 4\. Приносим искренние извинения за все возможные опечатки и прочие метки дедлайна в тексте.

**Великий магистр**  
Он говорит: я присутствовал в процессе, я был соучастником, если вам будет угодно. Хью старательно выбирает слова, чтобы не скатываться в мелодраматичную чушь, в заламывание рук и закатывание глаз: произошедшее было достаточно омерзительным само по себе, оно не заслуживало ни слов, ни описаний вовсе. Все эти «ужасы», «катастрофы», «трагедии» — их должно оставить журналистам и прочей мелкой швали, кормящейся от бед. Для джентльмена это все было в первую очередь — недопустимо. И именно это слово он веско, громогласно произносит:  
— Недопустимо для вас, Сэр Хеллсинг, позволить этому повториться. Я и так тянул до последнего, не рассказывая вам. Надеялся на то, что магия вашего отца пересилит его дурной характер. Поначалу так и было, вы сами знаете. Но за последние несколько лет… не мне напоминать вам обо всех «инцидентах». Он снова теряет над собой контроль. Мы его теряем.  
Он ловит себя на раздражении: девчонка дурно воспитана, расхлябана, вскормлена собственным самодурством и распущенностью. Каков отец — такова и дочь… и, разумеется, в этом повинен он сам. Она хватала свою свободу обеими руками с тринадцати лет, последние семь лет упивалась ею, отрастив многоглазую тень, повинующуюся любому ее движению. Подобную свободу нужно, необходимо было пресечь, но пока… пока она требует от него подробностей.  
Стиснутые губы, насупленные брови, непокорный абрис подбородка, вздернутого и выпяченного — как мало в ней женственного, послушного и покорного, как сильно она похожа на Артура в эти моменты — он мог бы спутать их в моменты вопиющего упрямства. «Свобода, свобода!» — кричит все ее существо. Ах, как я привыкла решать сама, куда покатится жизнь моя — как сильно, как чудовищно это противоречит требуемому замыслу!  
Хью начинает рассказывать, как это было, более тридцати лет назад.  
— Артуру даже не пришлось разыскивать на все готовую девушку на стороне, — произносит он резче, чем того требует ситуация. — Она была среди нас, порывистая, юная. Она была моложе вас, Сэр Хеллсинг, на три года. Чистый, непорочный сосуд, как сказали бы древние. Она заняла место почившего сэра Пелинор, как того требовал древний обычай, приняла его присягу, взяла его место — несчастный старик не имел сыновей, трагедия случилась лишь по этой причине.  
Морщится, передергивается — современная молодежь раздражает его этой склонностью наворотить проблем и все назвать «самостоятельностью» и «независимостью». Да, это было горем, мисс (не сэр, о нет — мисс!) Хеллсинг, что такой почтенный отец не оставил после себя сыновей. Ноша, что ложится на плечи девушки в таком окружении — немыслима, кощунственна, греховна! Мы знаем, что нам предстоит гореть в Аду за все, что мы решаем. Вы до сих пор не понимаете этого. Не понимала и мисс Пелинор, и ее участь была отвратительна втройне!  
— Артур же до последнего скрывал от нас происходящее. Мы видели по отчетам, видели по зверствам, что чинил… ваш подопечный, — он выделяет слово «ваш», пытается намекнуть, что и на ее плечах ноша, но (о, безумие молодости!) она вовсе не желает ее чувствовать. — Он не уничтожал цели, но потрошил их, расчленял. Не пил их кровь — он пожирал их. Мы затребовали злополучный фотоотчет полицейского департамента, оказавшегося на месте преступления — я до сих пор не могу позабыть. Распластавшийся на земле, точно паук, с раздутым брюхом, с окровавленной пастью. Он поднял голову на вспышку — в его клыках было зажато сердце, а взгляд был пустым, неподвижным, мертвым. Он убил фотографа. Он схватил его за плечи и разорвал пополам, а после сожрал его гениталии, печень и глаза. Он швырнул его кишки в сторону коллеги и расхохотался. А потом, по их же свидетельствам, как ни в чем ни бывало поправил галстук и уточнил, где точка сбора, ему обещали обеспечить автомобиль. Мы узнали об этом случае. Обо всех случаях, где обошлось лишь виновными жертвами. Мы потребовали от него объяснений. И он не мог соврать нам, уклониться от ответа… из-за этого.  
Хью Айлендз закатывает лацкан перчатки, просто чтобы показать Интегре Хеллсинг в который раз — я пытаюсь быть с тобой на одной стороне. Уродливая Печать выжжена клеймом и на твоей ладони, на тыльной ее стороне. Она беспокоит тебя чаще, чем нас всех, но не думай, что она хоть кому-то дает о себе позабыть! Мучила она и юную мисс Пелинор, эту хрупкую, прекраснодушную девушку! Как мучилась она болью, как страдала. Рана от ожога кровила и не заживала у нее более месяца. Она побледнела, но лишь преисполнилась осознанием своей избранности. Бедная, бедная девочка — именно эта рана сподвигла ее на грех столь непростительный, столь низкий, что ее хоронили вне семейного кладбища.  
— Зверь, что кроется в вашем подопечном — зверь укрощенный, прирученный, озлобленный, но до поры послушный, — подергивая щекой, произносит Хью. — Но Дьявола невозможно скрыть. Невозможно укротить Зло, можно лишь на время его усыпить. Он требует для себя искупительной жертвы. Нет, сэр Хеллсинг. Даже целая река крови, даже целый Лондон жертв не утихомирит его. В Рыцари Круглого Стола попадают лишь самый чистые помыслами и душой. Лишь грехопадение может его успокоить. Артур сказал мне лично — эта тварь хочет смотреть каждому из нас в глаза. Хочет видеть, сколь мы уродливы и гнусны. Хочет, чтобы это было уродливо и гротескно, выпячено, выворочено из глубин нашей души. Чтобы все свои пороки мы выволокли наружу. Он хочет смотреть. Он будет упиваться. Поэтому он и тянул с Искупительной жертвой. Так это назвал ваш дед, так он установил.  
Она напряженно курит, но все еще усмехается. У Хеллсингов кривая усмешка — реакция на любое горе, на любую трагедию. Скорее вырвет себе сердце, что позволит ужаснуться на публику — что ж, им на руку такая самоуверенность. Грехопадение должно быть тяжелым для того, кому оно предстоит.  
Пока же она спрашивает: что, и дедушка тоже на подобное решился? Усмешка становится гримасой, сигарета в пальцах дотлела почти до самого фильтра. Правда горька, точно пробуждение, и сэр Айлендз поит ее из этой чаши, не давая отнять губ.  
— Нет, разумеется. У него не было в этом необходимости. Есть вещи похуже нарушения личных границ, сэр Хеллсинг. Его Искупительной жертвой стала его возлюбленная. Артур сказал мне однажды, что лишь поэтому связь монстра с рассудком и продлилась столь долго: проведи они обряд над сэром Хельсингом, его не хватило бы надолго. Он был крепкий муж, его бы это не взяло. Джентльмен остается джентльменом, особенно в компании соратников и братьев по оружию. Но любимая женщина — другое дело. Монстр торжествовал. Он пиршествовал.  
Он видит в ее глазах вопрос: что, сэр Айлендз, папа не был достаточно джентльменом, не так ли? Стыдите его заочно, за глаза, когда он уже не может ответить?  
— Да, — отвечает он безжалостно. — Но дело не в трусости. У нас с вашим отцом хватало разногласий, сэр Хеллсинг, но я никогда и никому не позволил бы обвинить его в малодушии. Это было его принципом, его кредо, его ненавистью. Никогда и ничто он не пожертвовал бы темной магии, пусть бы она и сковывала его с монстром с самого рождения. Я предлагал принести в искупительные жертвы сэра Ричарда, — берет он на себя часть вины за произошедшее, делит ее с очередным Хеллсингом на своем веку, — но Артур очень быстро отказался, потому что никогда не любил брата. Думаю, он поучаствовал бы в обряде не без торжественного злорадства.  
Нет, сэр Хеллсинг, он не был ангелом, особенно по отношению к близким и друзьям. Но жену — о, он так любил свою супругу, так лелеял ее… он просто не позволил бы… не смог бы. Он хотел воздать монстру по его делам — по его безумию. Я видел, как он наслаждается его страданиями, его метаниями. Видел, как он счастлив, что монстр даже от крови, от чужого несчастья не может насытиться, ублажить себя. Я всегда думал — он хочет, чтобы тварь горела живьем, изжарила самое себя на огне страстей. Но…  
— Но мисс Пелинор пришла нам на помощь. Она вызвалась — безупречно чистая душа. Готова была принести себя на алтарь, на заклание. Артур сопротивлялся, но ее твердость была подобна алмазной — она лично договорилась с каждым из нас. Она заручилась нашей поддержкой. И, разумеется, мы не могли отказать ей, когда отечество в опасности, когда в опасности само наше бытие.  
Сэр Айлендз ненадолго замолкает, опустив голову. Он не был юношей в те годы, он видел ужасы Войны, но даже его последовавшее безумие задело. Все свершившееся тогда было отвратительным, как и положено оккультной практике, но… это был настоящий пир чести. Вызов ко всей грязи и подлости, что подступается к Круглому столу. Во всем этом была прелесть подвига, его таинственная, будоражащая красота. Как никто не назовет «самоубийцей» человека, который бросается в крутое пике, никто не посмеет упрекнуть мать, сгорающую в огне вместо своих детей — произошедшее в тот вечер за закрытыми дверями было прекрасно, пронзительно, лишено всякой пошлости.  
Но…  
— Последним участников обряда является сам монстр. Он открывает круг своей жаждой и запирает его. Он начало нашей силы и наша слабая сторона. Он завершил свою часть.  
— Он убил ее? — бесстрастно спрашивает сэр Хеллсинг, отщелкивая в сторону обуглившийся окурок.  
— В каком-то смысле. Ее убила магия обряда. Она не терпит подмен и полумер. Ей нужна была жертва Хеллсингов, а не сэра Пелинора и его крови. Как только монстр закончил, она закричала. Ей было больно, бедняжке, больно каждую секунду, но она сдерживалась. Но после этого Печать, что скрепляла наш союз, вспыхнула. Ее свет был столь ярок, что я подумал, будто девушка горит живьем. Но нет: мгновением спустя ее разорвало на куски. Изнутри.  
Некоторое время он молчит, понурив голову и давая ей понять всю серьезность.  
— Ваш дед, человек великий — был не менее тщеславным, — размеренно произносит он. — Магия замкнута на его крови. Насколько мне известно, ничего подобного с госпожой Вильгельминой после свершения обряда не произошло. Это должны быть вы, сэр Хеллсинг. Вы — или тот, кого вы любите всей душой. Либо же вы запираете монстра в подвале. Вы не можете не видеть того, что происходит.  
— Жертва не была принесена двадцать семь лет назад, — отвечает она резко. — Все это время он…  
— Он двадцать лет пробыл в подвале под влиянием магии вашего отца. Я был там. Я видел, как он его Сотворял. После случая с мисс Пелинор, пока мы искали замену ей среди самых дальних родственников, ему удалось потянуть время, в которое уместились еще три убийства, более кровавые, более отвратительные, чем то, о котором я вам рассказал. Неудачный обряд озверил, оскотинил монстра до крайности. Вы знаете, его характер никогда не был легким, после такого предательства со стороны вашего отца он стал истинным чудовищем. Ваш отец заковал его в цепи, жег его огнем, словом и магией, заставлял его корчиться и гнить живьем. Я сам видел, как его глаза стекли от жара в череп, но он до последнего продолжал смотреть на Артура. Он ненавидел его. И сейчас он будет точно так же ненавидеть вас — что бы вы ни выбрали.  
Про себя сэр Айлендз добавляет: мы с вами товарищи, и я не стану винить вас ни за один из выбранных вариантов. Каким бы ни было наше единство, оно должно быть полным. И не спрашивайте меня, что выбрал бы я — я не имею права решить за Хеллсинга.  
Но, Господи Боже» Говорить, думать о чести, когда напротив тебя — сущий великовозрастный ребенок, максималистичный, спесивый, заносчивый! Решивший, что все тяготы мира для нее лишь препятствие на пути.  
Сэру Айлендзу жутковато от мысли, что она столь долго кормилась из рук монстра, что не могла не привыкнуть к его власти. Быть может, развратилась настолько, что и ее постигнет печальная участь. Он не мог знать всех магических тонкостей, но единственная удачная попытка — леди Мюррей, леди Хеллсинг. Человек, чья душевная чистота и благодетель вошли в апокрифы Круглого стола. Жертва искупительная, к которой не могла пристать грязь и мерзость.  
Но его место во главе Круглого стола. Не по ту сторону цепи, которая сковывает, пусть и слабо, монстра. Он уже видит ответ по глазам сэра Хеллсинга. Ему остается лишь протянуть ей для пожатия ладонь, когда она отводит взгляд.  
— Мы оба с вами понимаем, что у нас нет выбора, — голос ее звучит почти уверенно, но все-таки дает слабину в конце. — Искупительная жертва…

**Неофит**  
…будет принесена. Руки его дрожат, пальцы не слушаются, язык сковывает судорога, стоит ему лишь подумать о клятвах приносимых, о Тех, Кто Присутствует незримо меж всеми Рыцарями. Тени великих предков, что поклонялись Христу меж дикими холмами, породившие Англию в хороводе видений. Где прелестница оборачивается Ши, где дикая лоза указывает путь, где сакральное знание скрыто в камне, в древе, в воде и в земле — прародительская кровь взывает к каждому из них, приведенному провидением за стол, но сильнее всего к нему, к сэру Ивейну, что в отражении ежедневно, еженощно видит великого своего предка, взывающего к крови ради Спасения и Обретения.  
Сэр Ивейн вскормлен в неверном пламени свечей, в тяжелом и сладком запахе ладана — в кузнице из мягкого струящегося черного шелка, в будоражащей тяжести темных волос, которыми он играл, припадая к груди. Он помнит все это, помнит круговой надрез вокруг сосца, что дал ему сил, помнит каждую вычерченную на белоснежной коже матери руну, помнит, как они сочились кровью, когда она кормила его, когда лелеяла и баюкала его гимнами на языке, что древнее гэльского и латыни, древнее тех, кто когда-то легионами ступил на заповедную землю. И она, прекрасная, вечно молодая и черноокая, улыбалась, верткий ее язык плясал меж жемчужно-белых зубов, пока алая кровь мешалась с белым молоком на его устах, пела о временах, когда сапоги римских легионов выгнали ее из-под земли, чтобы своими плясками, своими кудрями и прелестью гибких своих членов она очаровывала их, одного за другим, повергала в пыль у своих увитых плющом ног. Ее волосы были увенчаны папоротником и остролистом в те времена, и пока они пили ее сок, ублажая ее языком, пока она брала из члены в рот, чтобы напиться досыта семени, пока она вскрывала их животы (и они, околдованные пламенем и танцем, продолжали целовать ее между ног, ласкать, кусать и щипать, чтобы она звонче и громче смеялась) — на в тугом переплетье их кишок она читала свою судьбу сотню, тысячу лет спустя.  
Она предсказала, что однажды он предаст ее, чтобы потом, через три поколения, вернуться к ней. Она рассказывала ему, как меняла тела, проживая жизнь за жизнью. Она отнимала его от груди, чтобы он рыдал, поднимала его над своей вечно юной головой, запрокидывала голову и смеялась, являя свой лик: Ведьма, Дама из высокого народца, Ши, Бааван Ши. Она клала его в постель рядом с собой каждую ночь, чтобы он, напившийся молока и крови, смотрел, как мужчины ублажают ее, как она ублажает их.  
Чтобы благоговел пред совершенством женской природы: безупречная нагота груди, перетекающая через тонкость, хрупкость ребер к лону, к жизни, к колыбели всего и вся. Вот она, раскрытая, разверзнутая прелесть его, розовые жемчуга и нежность шелка, влага соков, изысканный, мускусный запах, коего ищут, добиваются мужчины, к которому так стремятся — ртом, пальцами, членами. Приникнуть, слиться с ней, пахнущей древом и землей, к той, которую не измерить тесными мерками убогой христианской морали. Как загнать в нее вершительницу жизни, что из этих соков и жалкого, липкого, беспомощного мужского семени созидает внутри себя жизнь? Пламя и кровь, что порождают новую жизнь, если женщина того пожелает!  
Глядя каждую ночь на то, как мать его совокупляет очередного беспечного, счастливого, несведущего, в этом будуаре темного шелка и грез, он рыдал лишь потому, что безмерно сожалел — ему не посчастливилось родиться женщиной. У него нет полных, тяжелых грудей, что вскормят жизнь, нет у него сияющих белизной, покрытых нежнейшим пухом бедер, меж которыми вершится таинство, распахнутые створки в вечную жизнь, вершащие момент перерождения — чрез лоно свое любая женщина бессмертна, всесильна, ибо перерождается в том, кому отдала тепло свое, свое молоко, свои соки и кровь. У него есть жалкий, никчемный отросток, свиной хвостик, которым ему до скончания жизни придется вслепую шарить по жизни. Он будет засовывать его повсюду, будет стремиться этим жалким, убогим ключом разомкнуть столько женских врат, чтобы и ему стать сопричастным к чьему-то величию! И есть ли шансы, что он добьется хоть каких-то результатов, хоть чего-то?  
Ах, нет, нет.  
Мать его, темнокудрая фея, ведьма из ночного леса, упорхнула из его жизни, когда ему было пять лет. Он посмел прикоснуться к ней спящей, посмел припасть губами к ее губам, и она, расхохотавшись, прокляла его одиночеством и вечной скорбью. Она растворилась меж ночными тенями, оставив ему от себя лишь гримуары, полные тайн, которые он не мог прочесть, лишь острые ритуальные ножи, ароматические свечи, вытесанные из дерева разных пород руны и фаллосы. Наутро он вдруг узнал, что у него есть отец, вспомнил о нем, ведь одурманенный красотой поклонением, он не замечал этого убогого, тщедушного мужичонку, «чиновника для особых поручений», дипломатишку, который твердо наметил и для него эту стезю.  
Сэр Ивейн не сопротивлялся — удел любого мужчины скорбь. До тех пор, пока ему позволительно изучать оккультное искусство, он готов быть дипломатом любой руки и для любых поручений. Играючи он добивался успехов на этом поприще, ведь его, в отличие от всех прочих однокашников, помешанных на собственных членах и о том, в чей рот, зад или перед их пристроить, оберегало Знание.  
Соблюдая святость всех Врат, он не прикасался ни к одной женщине — ничтожность собственных потуг, жалость его собственного ключа умаляли его до простой функции служения. Он лобызал руки Матриарху всей страны, допущенный лично, за все те же «особые заслуги». Он трепетал от восторга, сменив на своем посту отца, слишком престарелого для службы за Круглым столом. О, сэр Ивейн как никто ощущал, чувствовал разливающуюся в воздухе Магию. Допущенный до общения с Тварью, он быстро понял, что это не более чем миньон. Ловкое оружие, но лишь в руцех знающего. И он с жалостью смотрел на Артура Хеллсинга — несчастный! Он кичился своим положением, хоть и не произносил этого вслух. Гордец, хвастун, злопамятный вредитель, но все такой же бесполезный мужчина! Что толку поклоняться закрытому сундуку: о да, он был наслышан от своего отца и об Обряде, и о том, кто скрыт теперь в Подвале за Печатью. Бить кулаком по столу и заклинать окружающих былыми свершениями — как это по-мужски! Как это бесплодно и жалко! Ладони его пусты, но помните, что когда-то ладони эти держали отрубленную голову монстра, бойтесь памяти о ней, ею вас заклинаю!  
А меж тем сэр Ивейн ждал. И не описать словами обуявший его трепет, когда на место во главе стола вступила та, которой надлежало быть там с самого начала.  
Гибкая ивовая ветвь, лицо, отмеченное от рождения знанием, которое глупцы назовут пороком, развращенностью — юная, прелестная, исполненная жизни, она знала, своим нутром, своим лоном, самой жизнью своей, что ей надлежит стать Сосудом, вобрать в себя все то, что окрестят грехом. В неосознанности, невинности этого знания было нечто столь прекрасное, что сэр Ивейн мог лишь задыхаться, глядя на нее. И вот — Таинство! К которому он будет допущен!  
Теперь, на еженедельных собраниях, где он продолжал молоть свою «чушь особых поручений», он не мог не разглядывать. Слухи ползли меж престарелыми рыцарями, пускали корни в их грязные сердца. Он знал, он чувствовал, он читал по узору птичьих крыльев в небе, по свечам, по выпотрошенным крысам, что для них грядущее событие — лишь повод причаститься столь зовущей, столь прекрасной женской плоти. Глупцы, низводящие божество до жалкого тотема, до фетиша своих фантазий.  
Там, где они видели изгиб ее ягодиц, округлости ее невероятных, манящих грудей, капризный изгиб ее повелевающего рта — он видел чашу, он видел Грааль. Сосуд, исполненный грехом, но им не тронутый. Чаша, кою предстоит выпить каждому из них — перевернутая, манящая, словно грудь матери. Будто в камне застывшее божество, точно античная статуя, окропленная кровью жертвенной овцы, но — живая, трепещущая, зовущая исполнить свое предназначение.  
Сэр Ивейн стоит у зеркала и нервно водит потной ладонью по своей лысине, крутит своими усами из стороны в сторону и в последний раз раскидывает камни, глядя, каким боком ляжет сердолик, как сверкнет перед ним агат. Сегодняшним вечером, когда на их Круглый стол ляжет тень огромного, выжженного у каждого из них на ладони Пентакля, каждый из них должен будет выбрать, как обратиться к нему, чтобы получить заветное, но бесполезное в чьих угодно руках и устах — кроме нее.  
Она, живое божество, воплощенный танец жительниц всех окрестных холмов, изволит предложить ему начало. И он захочет ее грудь. Пусть она расстегнет лишь три верхние пуговицы, отогнет тонкую чашечку лифчика в сторону. Он буквально видит, как от холодного воздуха сосок ее станет крохотным и твердым, как после станет мягким и нежным от его теплого дыхания. Он скажет ей высечь клинком по коже тонкую руну кеназ, чтобы дать новое рождение всем, кого она осенит своим благоволением. А потом он припадет к этой груди. И будет пить ее. И будет ждать, когда она соизволит, наконец…

**Старец**  
…раздеться и закончить с этим цирком.  
Бюрократический кошмар посреди черных полотнищ, которыми задрапировали окна, вместо верхнего света — десятки канделябров. В робком пламене свечей становится душно, и треск огня немного бьет по нервам — нетерпение душит всех собравшихся.  
Роб Уолш впитывает неловкую тишину молча: что ему говорить среди всей этой озабоченной молодежи? Только старина Айлендз из здесь присутствующих годится ему в ровесники, для всех же остальных все превращается постепенно в аттракцион невиданного блядства.  
Нет, дорогие мои — так он сказал бы, да кто спросит. Невиданное блядство — это распродавать по запчастям свою преданность общему делу. Пока Хью Айлендз (взгляните на эту постную рожу, вон он, во главе Стола, и все вы знаете его, дамы и господа) кивал со скорбным видом и закатывал глаза великомучеником, который всех поймет и примет, он орал на Артура.  
Артур, его близкий друг и сослуживец, добрый его приятель — оказался ссыклом, еще и порядком обосравшимся. «Я не могу впутывать в это Ангелину», — талдычил он упрямо. Ну так Ангелина покрепче тебя была, придурок — он так и сказал. И какого хера ты вовсе решил прикрываться женой?  
— Не ужели ты, придурок, думаешь, что удивил бы хоть кого-нибудь из здесь присутствующих дыркой в своей жопе? — спросил он тогда напрямую. — Думаешь, в этой дырке твое благородство? Или оно застряло в горле — хуем надо выколачивать? Речь идет о судьбе страны, а ты забиваешься под юбку жены? Как тебе вовсе в голову пришло, что кто-то предложит ее в качестве Искупительной жертвы?!  
Но Артур именно в тот день показал, что его честь и впрямь зашита в жопу. Роб нагрубил ему, облаял и еще двадцать лет после этого кроме как по делу с ним не разговаривал. Уже после смерти Артура Роб раскаялся и понял, в чем была настоящая причина: не в верных товарищах за Круглым столом. Дать разок в жопу во имя общего блага — невелика потеря, Артур бы и не заметил. Ну так, артритом бы на следующий день помаялся, поясницу погрел бы у камина: он ведь уже тогда был не очень крепок здоровьем.  
Дело было в нем. И Роб, которого после Войны было очень сложно чем-то удивить, перестал винить старого товарища. Дело было в вампире. Только в нем.  
Артур, Артур, покачивая ногой, думает Роб, ты много где в жизни проебывался. Ты хуево пилотировал самолеты и всегда убивал нацистских пилотов-разведчиков, вместо того, чтобы просто резануть их разок по яйцам и доставить в ставку. Ты рвался в ебучую Польшу, спасать всех евреев мира, вместо того, чтобы спасать родину — человеколюбие вперед патриотизма, белобрысый ты дурак. Ты даже жену себе выбрал не сам — это Ангелина подобрала тебя, когда ты уже шагнул одной ногой в старость, до времени, слишком скорбный, чтобы жить радужной жизнью, которая только-только расцветает после сорока.  
Но ты правильно воспитал дочь — сына невозможно было бы воспитать вернее. Это отчуждение от собственного тела хорошо знакомо нам с тобой — ведь это парень из нашей роты спикировал сверху на тяжелый бомбардировщик. С заклинившей катапультой, без шансов на спасение — кто цепляется за тело? Только слабаки, которые живут от толчка до тарелки, смотри не перепутай, что жрать, а чем гадить. Для него, лорда Роберта Гавейна Уолша, было очевидно, что есть цели выше, священнее собственной жизни. Иначе в войнах не побеждают.  
И девчонка держится отлично посреди всего того абсурда, в который превращается действо. Бога ради, на кой черт было в самом деле начинать с обсуждения бюджета? Виагра для импотента: невозможно перейти к оргии без предварительного стимулирования простаты цифрами. Рассеянные, растерянные, жалкие — вот кучка избранных мира всего, которых старина Хью обрабатывал поодиночке, рассказывал правила, внушал необходимость и важность происходящего. Роб, которому он тоже начал все это затирать, расхохотался при нем в голос и, когда уже просмеялся, сообщил, что как-нибудь без помощи другого мужика определится, важна ли ему красивая голая девица или нет. Разумеется, он думал немного по-другому, но лучше уж пусть Хью его лечит за пошлость, мракобесный и недопустимый взгляд на личность сэра Хеллсинг.  
На деле же Хью не без мрачности думал, что высказал мысли большей части присутствующих: мол, это все прекрасно, бюджеты, самолеты, количество отстрелянных голов, но мы все видим, леди Хеллсинг, что вы слишком туго застегнуты сегодня, слишком опрятно одеты. Трепет овечки, которую приносят в жертву — достаточно ли кудрявая у меня шерсть, достаточно ли позолочены мои рога, ах, а что насчет выбритой для жреца задницы — не слишком ли я обделалась от страха? У них буквально потеют очки, лысины и усы, так тяжело они дышат, глядя на нее, раздевая ее взглядами. Их рты говорят по привычке о субсидировании, грантах и дотациях, их глаза превращают это все в странную проституцию. Словно это не они настаивали на обычном заседании перед священнодействием, будто им нужно превратить обычную работу в привычный подкуп.  
Их глаза говорят малышке Интегре: все, что сейчас произойдет — это в обмен на наши привилегии, на нашу верность и наши голоса за любые твои движения. Они не могли позволить себе благородный жест без внутреннего, десятилетиями въедавшегося в их кости бюрократического блядства. Роб Уолш гадает, скольким из них после вечернего чая отсасывает секретарша. Что, нет, почтенные сэры? Ну, тогда это объясняет ваш трепет и потные ручонки, словно вам снова тринадцать и самая красивая дочка повара, в обмен на пять фунтов, впервые задирает перед вами юбку, но не дает потрогать того, что под ней скрыто.  
Когда повисает неуютная тишина, он понимает, что все вопросы обсуждены, все взятки выданы. Все подношения выданы Интегре Хеллсинг авансом, и теперь они ждут товара, но не смеют поднять глаз. Роб уже знает, что в будущем ему предстоит не единожды соврать о том, что он сам не испытывал никакого волнения в этот момент — испытывал, и еще как. Но это — совсем другое.  
Все равно что у тех диких японцев, к которым его однажды зашвырнула судьбы. Один из них, хер по имени Такеда, швырнул в их сторону этот свой короткий кинжал и сообщил, что он тупой, что им трудно будет разрезать даже мягкую тыкву. Но этот самый Такеда готов будет их помиловать. Он не станет вырезать ремни из их спин, не кастрирует их кипятком и не скормит их живьем собакам, если хотя бы у одного из них найдется достаточно мужества, чтобы этим самым тупым клинком вспороть себе живот.  
Роб тогда застыл от ужаса, как и все его сослуживцы. Но ему не предстояло бы сидеть за этим столом, если бы один парень, Гарет, не взял в руки эту самую тупую железку — проще было бы зарезаться бамбуковой палкой.  
И тогда, пятьдесят лет назад, Роб с замиранием сердца смотрел, как рядовой Гарет с бесстрастным лицом пошел дальше простой человеческой храбрости, перешагнул через все мирское паскудство ради товарищей. Не сводя своего просветленного взгляда с хера по имени Такеда, он сперва долго кромсал свой живот, пытаясь найти в нем то мягкое место, в котором кроется жизнь. Меч чуть не гнулся, крошился о его ребра после неудачных попыток, входил под углом и косо, с тем тошнотворным, жутким звуком, с которым захлебывается кровью овца. Он не издал ни звука, лоб его не покрылся потом — он смог все-таки вогнать клинок куда-то глубоко в свое нутро и долго, душераздирающе вел этим ножом через свой живот. Прекрасность этого действа омрачал лишь лютый, непереносимый запах дерьма из его растерзанных кишок, дерьмо это капало и впитывалось в белоснежный песок. В отличие от всех них, Гарет стоял на своих ногах, и рухнул наземь, лишь когда Такеда отрубил ему голову.  
Такеда не сдержал бы свое обещание и перерезал бы их, как ягнят, это как пить дать, ему плевать было на любое благородство. Но Гарет — он знал что-то, он чувствовал. Пока он долго, мучительно кромсал себя, он выиграл не кровь, но минуты. Налетевшие буквально вслед за этим янки разбомбили хера Такеду в песок, а они — они остались живы, чтобы помнить его светлый взгляд.  
А теперь он сам — он почти как тот пузатый урод с косыми глазенками. Он первым подает голос:  
— Начинайте, — потому что ей все-таки нужна была протянутая рука помощи.  
Генерал-майор Уолш знает десятки тысяч преступлений против плоти. Он видел и бордели в Польше, куда насильно загоняли евреек, и такие же бордели, еще страшнее, в китайской Манчжурии. Он по несчастливой случайности оказался рядом с Майданеком в момент, когда там «описывали имущество». Он видел столько калек, столько понесенных во имя высшей Справедливости жертв, что ему хочется сказать все присутствующим: побойтесь Бога, вы это полагаете чем-то важным? Чем-то существенным для вашей жизни? Так готовы молиться на свою пипиську, так страшно к ней привязаны? Самое малое, что мы должны сделать для этой юной леди: сесть по струночке, задержать дыхание и кончить так, будто нам всем по двенадцать и мы впервые в жизни поняли, что это за прелесть, когда пальцем щекочешь себе яйчишки во время дрочки.  
Поэтому ему кажется, что сэр Хеллсинг смотрит на него с облегчением, даже с благодарностью. Он первый стаскивает и отшвыривает в сторону перчатки, отодвигает кресло подальше, ансколько это возможно, он первый кладет руки на стол, как положено по обряду, широко растопырив мизинцы — так, чтобы их касались его соседи по Столу. Все они упорно не замечали на протяжении всего вечера огромную уродливую Печать, начертанную на столе кровью — это вне всякого сомнения. Обряд этот, как объяснил Хью Айлендз, не любит и не терпит пустословия. В нем не будет ни коды, ни заклинаний, ни магических фраз-символов. Как и все произведенное Хеллсингами, от жаждет, требует действа. И сэр Хеллсинг, не глядя, как все они поспешно повторяют за Робом, зачем-то поправляет галстук, прежде чем принимается его развязывать.  
Легкая, тонкая фигурка, она оказывается на столе так естественно, будто одним легким шагом. Лицо ее в полумраке дрожит от набежавших на него теней, но кажется бесстрастным. Суетливая тишина, в которой кто-то тяжко дышит, кто-то нервно хихикает, а кто-то от перенапряжения умудряется перднуть, окутывает их, постепенно гасит любые звуки кроме шороха ее одежд.  
Роб думает про себя, что такая атмосферка кому угодно добавила бы баллов, но сэр Хеллсинг — она в самом деле безупречна. И дело не в ее идеальной, смолистой наготе, к которой липнут взгляды, не в пухе светлых волос в ее паху, не в том, как покрываются гусиной кожей ее высокие упругие груди и тонкая, натянутая от напряжения шея. Невозможно не смотреть на красоту величественного подвига. Одежда скользит по ее телу вниз, и в какую-то секунду Робу кажется, что ее занесенная рука (она выпутывается из лифчика) копирует ту знаменитую, зовущую на подвиг скульптуру. Крутобедрая, расправившая плечи, сильная, безукоризненно отважная — вот она, в полумраке свечей, вытянувшаяся во весь рост до звона, гордо вскинувшая голову, прикрывшая глаза на секунду, чтобы каждый мог разглядеть ее со всех сторон. Она медленно поворачивается, будто не зная, с кого ей начинать, губы ее чуть шевелятся, поблескивают в темноте, и Роб думает, что это считалочка, чтобы определиться. Не теряет чувства юмора даже в такой ситуации — молодчина, вся в отца!  
Если бы ей было от этого легче, роб сказал бы вслух: «Приступайте, сэр, и приятного вам вечера», — но теперь, когда все началось, он должен молчать.  
Возможно, в знак благодарности она делает первый шаг именно к нему, но в последний момент передумывает, вспомнив, что у своевольной и привыкшей к традициям магии есть свой Мерлин, и в повороте ее головы он видит знак, что ему быть вторым после Хью Айлендза — не привыкать.  
Им всем положено молчать, и многие кусают губы. Полумрак позволяет им дорисовывать в своем воображении мысли на ее молчаливом сосредоточенном лице. Роб видит, как те, что сидят дальше от Хью, тянут в его сторону шеи, облизывают вспотевшую верхнюю губу, силятся рассмотреть детали. Как она откидывает свои длинные, тускло мерцающие волосы, через одно плечо. Как нерешительно кладет руки на подлокотники кресла, не решаясь начинать. Как от этого движения ее груди тяжело, прелестно оттягиваются вниз, точно налитые соком груши. Как она спрашивает без слов, одним взглядом — как джентльмену будет удобнее, ведь…  
Им всем положено замереть. Застыть, не двигаться, ничем не помогать. Любое движение разорвет круг, Искупительная жертва приносится ею же. К жару свеч в комнате примешивается жар ее тела. Роб чувствует, как горят от стыда ее щеки. Ему, сидящему напротив Хью Айлендза, виден крутой изгиб ее спины, когда она наклоняется ниже. Ему виден болезненный залом ее шеи, когда она опускается на колени. И еще ему виден стыд, который выплескивается на щеки невозмутимому Хью Айлендзу, ведь теперь всем и каждому будет известно, что из всех методов удовлетворения он предпочитает хороший и крепкий отсос, в его-то возрасте! Все они, сидящие рядом с ним, вытягивающие шеи, насколько позволяет магия и круг из сомкнутых мизинцев, причащаются его тайны и понимают, что скоро им предстоит сдать и свои маленькие фетиши, они стремятся запомнить чужие, обрастая постыдным компроматом. Роб видит, что у тех, кто сидит рядом с креслом Хью, горят даже усы.  
Они смотрят на то, что, возможно, предстоит испытать каждому из них — если они на это намекнут. Лишь в момент, когда щелкает пряжка, когда раздаются первые звуки, Роб понимает, что видеть — наверное, даже менее возбуждающее их зрелище. Те, кто сидит дальше, поспешно закрывает глаза, чтобы слышать. Это влажное, гортанное, волглое движение, тяжелое дыхание через нос, липкий, постыдный шлепок губ, когда они доходят до головки — и снова тяжелое дыхание. иногда она давится — то ли от неумения, то ли по другим причинам. Роб буквально видит, о чем фантазируют те, кто сидит подальше, начиная неуютно, нетерпеливо ерзать. Натянутая головкой щека, длинный, волнительно острый на кончике язык, мелькающие в прикусе зубы, но главное — покорность самой позы. Опущенный взгляд, стыдливый румянец на щеках, раздутых за работой. Подрагивающие на основании члена кончики пальцев, бережно, неловко его придерживающие. Роб слышит шарканье подошв по полу, слышит скрип кресел под теми, кто изнывает от нетерпения, слышит, как она влажно, липко переступает вспотевшими коленями и стопами по полу, как ее дыхание и неловкий стон, выдающий что-то сродни боли, вибрацией передается по сомкнутым мизинцам каждому из них. Видит — и думает, до чего человек примитивное и простое существо. Сэр Хеллсинг вздыхает и давится, кажется даже, что-то шепчет (или ее дыхание перекликается с треском свечи), и то, что они в этом шепоте для себя вообразили, заводит многих из них. Стекающий по вискам пот. Дрожащие руки его соседей. Он видит, как некоторые из них под звуки, под картины воображаемые и реальные, поглаживают кончиками средних пальцев стол, как ласкали бы пальцами свою подружку между ног, о не могут себе этого позволить. Накаленная атмосфера созерцания, ее распахнутая для всех красота и мнимая слабость — все это доводит сэра Айлендза, которого пожирают глазами ничуть не менее жарко, чем ее, до разрядки. Быстро, возможно даже, что позорно для него. Сэр Хеллсинг отстраняется в последний момент — на груди ее остаются следы. Так и положено по обряду. Первая жатва собрана.  
Она разворачивается — медленно, ничем не выдавая своего беспокойства или бегства, как и положено в окружении хищников. Похотливых, потных, едва себя сдерживающих. Губы ее распухли, на подбородке слюна, которую она утирает машинально, тыльной стороной ладони, на секунду будто пытаясь прикрыться. Роб Уолш с трудом сдерживается от одобрительного кивка: жертва, принесенная пусть и не кровью, как-то даже облагородила ее, вознесла над толпой мужланов, которые видят в ней всего лишь прелестное гибкое тело. Так же узкоглазый хер Такеда смотрел на вывалившуюся требуху Гарета, видя в ней не залог чести, не жертву, принесенную во благо слабым и немощным, что такую жертву принести не могут, но всего лишь требуху. Она вновь оказывается на столе, не озаботившись состоянием расстегнутых и приспущенных с престарелого обвислого зада Хью Айлендза штанов. Небрежным движением стопы она затирает первую букву в коде на Печати: за спиной Открывающего Печать распахивается первый на встрече алый глаз.  
Далее она шагает к нему, к Робу, будто притягиваемая его одобрением.  
Если бы Роб мог говорить, он сказал бы: сэр, я не могу ручаться за других, но могу сказать за себя. Я тот, кто всегда будет на стороне вашей силы в этой комнате. Я тот, кому вы можете доверять, потому что если я и выстрелю вам в спину, то лишь потому, что этого потребует Родина, а не какая-то там придурочная мораль импотентов, которым предстоит надрачивать на сегодняшнюю встречу всю их жалкую жизнь.  
Взглядом он пытается намекнуть, как ей побыстрее с ним расправиться. Удивительно, как эта девчонка, столь молодая и такая неопытная в этих делах, быстро все понимает. Она опускается на пол — девичьим, нежным движением, сперва опустив на пол одну ногу, а потом аккуратно оттолкнувшись от края стола, чтобы встать рядом с ним, наклониться и быстро расстегнуть его ширинку. А потом, устроившись своими нежными, мягко смявшимися ягодицами на самом его краю, подтягивает одно колено к груди. И тянет к его паху эту самую ножку, прелестную, точно выточенную под подобные дела. Он опускает взгляд, чтобы видеть, как ее холодные, влажные пальчики быстро ощупывают его уже вставший член. Как они крепко, чуть неловко сжимают его головку. И как возвращаются к самому началу этого будоражащего пути. Взглядом он обещает, что все это закончится…

**Отверженный**  
…бесконечно долго. Невыносимо, отвратительно долго.  
Сэр Ланселот не может стиснуть подлокотники, не может выскочить из комнаты. Запах ее пота — так близко. Жар ее тела обманчиво прелестен, он совсем рядом с ним, когда она опускается на колени. Сэр Ланселот в смятении: он жаждет момента, когда она опустится на изрядно стертые колени и перед ним.  
Он ненавидит этот момент.  
Нечто подобное он представлял себе тысячу раз, глядя на леди Хеллсинг на заседаниях — отбросьте бога ради всю эту рыцарскую чушь! В первую очередь она — прелестная девушка, молодая, трепетно прекрасная, которую судьба усадила в нелепо широкие латы, вручила в руки меч и заставила им размахивать! Сэр Ланселот был поражен, увидев ее впервые. Все четыре месяца, что он провел, заседая по левую руку от нее, через три места, он не мог отвести от нее взгляда. Стройная, гибкая, острая на язык, божественно красивая — точно девушка с картин Гибсона, что за нелепая прихоть судьбы швырнула ее в подобное место? Он мог понять свою судьбу — на его роду было написано принести себя в жертву Британии, как приносили ее из поколения в поколение члены его семьи, облаченные властью и… да, несметными, если хотите, богатствами.  
Но девушка? Во главе такой организации — девушка?  
Но теперь (о Боже, Боже!) почти все стало понятно для него, стало ясно. Если раньше он мог найти в ее верховенстве что-то мистическое, потустороннее, завязанное на крови и магии, то теперь он видел, что женщина, которой он готов был посвятить всю свою жизнь — всего лишь развратная шлюха! Развратная шлюха, упивающаяся собственным положением!  
Сэр Хью напел ему, пораженному самим предложением заняться чем-то настолько отвратительным, паскудным, будто никогда прежде ничего подобного они не проводили. Какой сладкой могла бы быть эта ложь, если бы она выглядела хоть на каплю невинной, хоть на одну слезинку раскаявшейся!  
Сэр Ланселот смотрел и не верил, не верил ни единому слову. По очереди, в одной ей понятном порядке она обходит этих мужей, старцев и совсем еще молодых. Она избегает его, точно нарочно хочет подойти к нему последнему, когда каждый из них уже кончит ей на лицо и грудь. Она отвратительно изобретательна, и знание это можно было приобрести лишь на практике!  
Он смотрит на нее, задыхаясь от гнева и накатывающих слез. Он смотрит на ее распухшие губы, на сладострастную усмешку, на затуманенный от похоти взгляд. Раз за разом она отсасывает и отдрачивает этим мерзким старикам, и он слышит, как она стонет во время этого, как горло ее, расширяясь и впуская в себя столько членов подряд, мурлычет и просит, умоляет — еще и еще. Он видит, как ловки ее пальцы, казавшиеся такими тонкими, такими прелестными в перчатках — как они тискают, сжимают эти обвислые уродливые мошонки, эти кривые члены, исходящие смазкой, как нежно поглаживают раскрывшиеся щели на головках. Он буквально слышит ее чуть хриплый голос, которым она спрашивает: «Теперь поставки одобрены, не так ли, сэр?» — она мурлычет им, вылизывая, отсасывая, жадно впиваясь губами в эти члены. Он готов поклясться, что она делает это не ради поставок, о нет! Так ей велит ее гнусная, распутная природа. Кто знает, чего ей стоит удерживаться, чтобы не начать ласкать себя на этом самом столе, перед всеми ними.  
Один из стариков, явно по старой привычке, просит ее сесть на край стола и хорошенько раздвинуть ноги, раздвинуть все пальцами, чтобы рассмотреть ее, эту потасканную, грязную шлюху. Сэра Ланселота мутит от мысли, сколько в казармах «Хеллсинга» солдат, с которыми она успела переспать. Он в ужасе представляет себе все те болезни, от триппера до СПИДа, которыми она может его наградить. Он видит эти ее пальцы, которыми она раздвигает свои складки (он уверен, что руки ее станут после этого мокрыми по локоть). И его натурально тошнит, когда он представляет, как фамильное обручальное кольцо может оказаться на этом пальце! Кольцо его прапрабабушки! Каким же он был глупцом!  
Тысячу раз он набирался смелости, чтобы сделать ей предложение. Он выбирал слова, предугадывал все, что она может ответит. В самом деле, мисс Хеллсинг, моя милая, сколько можно такому нежному цветку томиться в гранитной шкатулке? Вы — украшение Круглого стола, но разве это герцогская диадема? Я могу надеть ее на вашу голову. Вы с нею сможете затмить любую женщину в любом салоне — об руку со мной. Довольно вам прозябать в этом склепе без понимающего, чуткого мужчины, без того, кто сможет удовлетворить любые ваши капризы и прихоти. Отдайте эту должность кому угодно, любому своему дальнему родственнику, не поверю, что у графини их не может быть! Как много раз он протягивал ей руку, придерживал дверь на выходе с собраний, сколько раз слушал остроты в свой адрес!  
О, теперь он понимал, почему и с чем это связано!  
С каждым жаждущим и страждущим перед ним сэр Ланселот чувствовал, как любовь его убывает, по капле просачивается вместе с их семенем в пол имения Хеллсингов. Эта дьявольская чувственность, с которой она отдавалась ритуалу, эта ее показная неприступность — она набивала себе цену перед тем, как и его пригласить в свои покои. Когда ей понадобилось бы что-то от него, какие-то его связи, влияние, звонки или деньги — она сама напала бы на него, как на этих несчастных стариков!  
Он видит, как она хватает их за члены, трясет их, выжимая до капли, подставляя для этого красный, восхитительно припухший язык — так же она крутит ими и в реально жизни, за этим столом. Теперь он ясно представлял себе, как на каждом заседании она осторожно высвобождает ногу из туфли и дотягивается ею до ширинки этого треклятого сэра Уолша! Как после каждого заседания, когда сэр Айлендз просит ее остаться на «небольшой личный разговор», она сосет у него член до изнеможения их обоих, выдаивает его до полного удовлетворения. Как она трется своими упругими ягодицами о крепкий стояк графа Гахериса, позволяя ему после крепко, до визга, отыметь себя в задницу, потому что по крепкому квадратному лицу, по нахальной челюсти сэра Мордреда видно, что его интересует именно это ее отверстие. Ее груди, ее пальцы, он уверен, что даже впадина ее подмышки — все это многажды ею использовано в обольщении и использовании таких же глупцов, как он сам. Быть может, для него было заготовлено лишь облизывание пальцев ее ног — вот что, оказывается, заводит достопочтенного сэра Галахада, чей ловкий и в речах язык так старательно скользит между ее пальцами, пока сама она возвышается над этим собранием.  
Ей это нравится. Он видит в том, как она перепархивает от одного к другому — она словно вымаливает у них еще. Больше ваших запретных фантазий на глазах друг у друга. Распалите меня и себя достаточно, не повторяйтесь, мои мальчики, чтобы вам было, о чем фантазировать. Так и происходит: если сэр Айлендз и сэр Уолш, первые в этой веренице разврата, были совсем просты в своих предпочтениях, то перед сэром Галахадом свершается нечто совсем непотребное.  
С ужасом, который переходит почти в панику, смотрит он, как эта отвратительная женщина, встав высоко на цыпочки, буквально всем телом вытянувшись вверх, с трудом балансируя, цепко ухватившись за край стола — подставляет свои бедра к жадно распахнутому рту сэра Галахэда. Она елозит вокруг него, насаживается на его жадно вытянутый напряженный язык, с которого слюна льется ему на брюки. Она буквально трахает себя им, и делает это именно в тот момент, когда оказывается напротив него. Ее груди мягко колышутся в такт этому движению. Лицо искажено похотью. Пальцы скрючены. Мегера, Медуза Горгона, упивающаяся стараниями несчастного сэра! Тот утробно урчит, чавкая, бормоча что-то, шлепая своим лопатообразным языком по скользким складкам, пробует ее, толкает вперед губами, он будто засасывает ее складки и задыхается от вожделения. Кажется, она к нему даже не прикасается — да и не нужно. Сэр Галахад всегда первый на одобрении самых безумных ее прожектов. Первый, кто подписывает документы. И в будущем они оба посмеются, когда она будет сидеть у него на лице и тереться своей бесстыжей промежностью о его лицо — о, им будет, о чем вспомнить, этим отвратительным развратникам!  
И она смотрит на него. Смотрит, подначивая, предрекая, что именно он — следующий. Она, которую он воображал невестой в подвенечном платье! Она, о теле которой он позволял себе фантазировать лишь благоговейно! Изящная ножка, с которой он будет снимать подвязку, но не более! Она, на которую ему теперь и взглянуть-то тошно — он не сможет, просто не сможет возбудиться на это непотребство. На это лицо, залитое слезами во время глубокого минета! На это тело, которое отмечено столькими, будто привокзальная стена, будто…  
Ах, она идет к нему, буквально перепархивая по столу через очередную стертую букву.  
Сэр Ланселот чувствует, как ему становится дурно — но дурнота эта, он уверен, вызвана лишь духотой, жарой и…  
И он решается. Раз она такая стерва, такая шлюха — пусть ее, он запомнит. Но пока есть такая возможность — он воспользуется ею так, чтобы это было не слишком противно.  
Никто из тех, кто был до него, не пользовал ее меж грудей, хотя эти аппетитные, изрядно обкончанные его коллегами округлости буквально молили он этом. И он, окончательно расслабившись, позволяет своему сердцу и мечтам окончательно разбиться, а ей — крепко, но мягко стиснуть его член между этими грудями. Она не смотрит…

**Еретик**  
…прямо ему в глаза. Но он настаивает на этом. Если бы можно было — он схватил бы ее за волосы и крутанул разок, звонко пришлепнув по ее очной заднице. Он хочет видеть ее глаза, заглядывать сверху вниз. Мусолить большим пальцем нижнюю губу, оттягивать ее в сторону и разглядывать ее зубы, подрагивающий от волнения язык. Жаль, что он может просить ее только взглядом. Жаль, что с каждым последующим ее ебарем в комнате становится все темнее, темнота скрадывает детали, которые ему так хочется разглядывать.  
Он чувствует, как она устала. За ним остался всего один человек, у нее буквально разъезжаются и подкашиваются ноги. Она не сходит, а почти падает со стола между его ног. Он чувствует ее смятение, жалостливую мольбу о помощи: всем своим телом, нервно дрожащей грудью, безвольно изогнутой поясницей она молит о помощи, о передышке: пожалуйста, сэр Мордред, молю вас, сжальтесь надо мной, позвольте вам всего лишь разочек вздрочнуть.  
Но нет, нет — он, сэр Мордред, настроен весьма определенно и решительно.  
Все эти вялые ублюдки по обе стороны от него, конченые импотенты и жалкие недомерки, давались ей в руки легко, кончали быстро и просили до смешного мало, даже подставлялись. Коль уж у них такое братство, то он намерен был попросить для себя самый большой, самый сочный кусок ее плоти, на который никто просто не смел покуситься.  
Джентльменские замашки, рыцарские повадки — смешно. Он-то всегда знал, чего каждый из них хочет, глядя на нее.  
Эти ее жесты, словечки, усмешки. Бабство в мужском пиджаке — посмотрите, какая я большая и сильная, насколько я вам ровна, а то и поровнее многих. Спесивая, самоуверенная блядь, мелкая соска на побегушках у собственного вампира, которая чуть что — прячется под его хуй и всем оттуда показывает язык. Он знал, он верил, что уж ему-то воздастся за все те унижения, которые приходилось терпеть за одним столом с такими-то полудурками, которые сиську от булки не отличают, знай себе посасывают свои сигаретки да блеют, что со всем-всем согласны. Отлизывают ей по полной из страха, а в глубине души мечтают выебать ее поперек стола, поверх всех подписанных резолюций, как их самих ебали начальнички повыше. Где, спрашивается, верховная справедливость, если какая-то смазливая шлюшка, которую едва-едва видно в папенькином пиджаке, что-то там диктует целой своре мужиков, часть из которых держит ключики от ядерных чемоданчиков?  
Она бесила сэра Мордреда с первого дня, как не бесил даже ее папашка. Эти вояки много о себе мнят, не ставя ни в грош внешнюю разведку. Артур Хеллсинг как-то высказал ему, что шпики-де лишь мнят о себе, что они ловкие и хитрые интриганы, а на деле приторговывают жопой оптом и в розницу, подкладывая ее под нужный делу родины хуй. Тогда они едва не начистили друг другу рыло — вмешался старый пердун Уолш, который врезал каждому по очереди. Сэр Мордред запомнил все сказанное, но ему нечего было противопоставить «заслугам» старшенького Хеллсинга хотя бы потому, что все его личные дела были засекречены, если бы он просто попробовал козырнуть чем-нибудь из своей биографии, то мог бы и не выйти из зала заседаний.  
А потом — эта пигалица, это тощее пугало, которое переняло у папашки все манеры! Черт его раздери, если он не держал на каждого толстенную папку с компроматом, и она рылась в ней, она все знала! Она гнула под себя свою лини, самодурскую и ебнутую, как все ее семейство. Бесполезно что-то толковать о длительных перспективах, о долге, о чести — мелкая, а уже бабенка. Тупая, как пробка, но уже упрямая. К его раздражению, она росла хорошенькой — это лишь добавляло ей спеси. Будь она таким же страшилищем, как в юношестве, он бы надавил на нужные точки, прогнул бы ее под себя, а так — ах-ах, какие у меня волосы, какие сиськи, какая жопа! Все понесла вперед, смотрите и хотите меня, а сделать-то ничего не получится! Да неужели? Сэр Мордред с операции в Афганистане не испытывал такого острого удовольствия, как в эту ночь. Как быстро стекла с ее мордашки спесь, как поубавилось самоуверенности! Наконец-то на его глазах Хеллсинг занял положенное ему место, съежился у его ног, подобострастно смотрел в его лицо и молил сжалиться, не трогать лишний раз, смилостивиться!..  
Сэр Мордред был счастлив. Он раздвинул колени пошире и приказал ей взглядом — повернись. Перекинь волосы через плечо. Упрись ладонями в стол. Расставь пошире ноги.  
Он с упоением смотрел на ее худую, подрагивающую спину, на кожу, натянутую позвонками, на чуть изогнутую поясницу. Без костюма, без сигареты, без своих надутых воинских званий — вот так она выглядела так, как ей и полагалось, как подобало. Слабая, чуть не поскуливающая от усталости, уже на все готовая девица с оттопыренной симпатичной попкой, а ведь для нее вечер еще очень далек от завершения. И он в партере, в первых рядах — как же чудесно, когда чьи-то надуманные заслуги стремительно лопаются.  
Она вздрогнула, почувствовав, куда направлен его взгляд. И старый Хью Айлендз сказал ему, что она не имеет права ослушаться, просто не может этого сделать. Для этого вечера был ровно один запрет — жаль, он взял бы ее в эту ее мокрую пизду. Она была бордовой от стыда, но, черт его побери, если это не так — она текла, как последняя сучка, в такую мокрую, ноющую от недоеба щель можно было бы затолкать руку по локоть, проскочила бы со свистом. Жаль, премного жаль, что у вечера не будет продолжения, в котором она так и останется лежать на столе, оттопыренной задницей вверх, где каждый желающий мог бы засадить ей в задницу, до обоюдного поросячьего визга.  
Вот она, демонстрация покорности, привыкли, сволочи, лежать под старушкой Тэтчер, корчат из себя благовоспитанность — кто довольствуется простенькой дрочкой, кто целомудренным отсосом, но на ее задницу покусился лишь он. О да, на заповедную, нетронутую задницу — сэр Мордред отлично читал по людским лицам, это было частью его профессии, что бы там ее папаша ни нудил.  
Он отлично видел, что сэр Хеллсинг, эта самоуверенная выскочка, до сего вечера хуи если где и видела, то только на картинках. Готовилась, наверное, к вечеру, почитывала что-то, а сама чуть в осадок не выпала от одного вида вздернутого сморчка престарелого Хью Айлендза. Ее и вылизали впервые — сегодня, и она была так этому удивлена, что чуть не кончила с перепугу, да одумалась в последний момент: ведь ей, приличной воспитанной девочке, не пристало кончать, как последней шлюхе, под коллегами. Ей вовсе запрещали кончать в какой-нибудь школе с монашками-учительницами, не так ли? Лучше бы эти самые монахини научили ее, как разрабатывать задницу, когда ее потребует мужик, умеющий над этими задницами работать.  
Она все еще не верит. Покачивается из стороны в сторону, кренится, наверняка, кусает губы. Он хотел бы заставить ее развернуться к себе лицом и трахнуть ее так, но подлокотники будут мешать. И потом, все равно нельзя ее подхватить, дернуть на себя, насадить хорошенько. Нельзя дернуть за волосы, куснуть за шею, за ухо, за распахнутый в немом стоне рот. Но разве нет особенной пикантности в том, что ей все, абсолютно все нужно сделать самой?  
И он смотрит, как она неуверенно, слишком медля, слишком очевидно испугавшись, берет себя за правую ягодицу, отводит ее в сторону. О да, прелестное зрелище пугливой готовности ко всему: ей наверняка противно, даже мерзко, он-то видит, что она боится даже возбуждаться и стыдиться простой физиологии. Каково это должно быть под пристальными взглядами обессилевших, но все еще готовых с интересом за тобой посмотреть увальней? Сэр Мордред оценивает обе ее дырки, прекрасно ему видные: хороши. Тугие еще, не изношенные. После сегодняшнего вечера она так и не решится кому-то их продать подороже в браке, да и слуха (ха-ха!) уж точно разойдутся. Уж он-то знает, что все эти престарелые вояки и бюрократы болтливые, точно кумушки в супермаркете. О готовности леди Хеллсинг сношаться в любые щели скоро узнает последний подзаборный бродяга, и он будет счастлив максимально широко распространить эту новость. Уже после. После того, как…  
Он смотрит, как она опасливо, будто проверяя, надавливает мизинцем и безымянным пальцем на анус. Как он сжимается в такт ее неровному дыханию. Как она разводит ноги еще шире, задерживая дыхание. И как ловит его член другой рукой, неуверенно, без малейшего опыта, помогая этой самой рукой лишить себя девственности с одного из концов.  
Он заходит в нее туго, через явную боль для обеих сторон, но он давно привык в любой боли получать удовольствие. Он смотрит, смакуя каждую секунду, как медленно она насаживается на него, как его член скрывается в ее тугой, болезненно растянутой заднице, до упора, до влажного соприкосновения ее бедер и его. Она и в самом деле мокрая — то ли от пота, то ли от выступившей смазки. Членом он чувствует, как судорожно сжимается все у нее внутри, как перехватывает дыхание. Он знает, что у нее выступили слезы, распахнулись до упора глаза. Он знает, что все это видят — и жалеет лишь о том, что не может подхватить ее ладонью за талию — руки буквально просятся туда. Схватить ее за талию, стянуть с себя, глядя, как мокрый от натекшей с ее пизды смазки член по дюйму выходит из пульсирующей задницы — и снова дернуть, насадить на себя, до упора, до треска в жопе. Он хотел бы иметь ее размашисто и сильно, не давая передышки, чтобы трясся стол, чтобы ходуном ходили сцены — а приходится терпеть ее робкие движения. Сглаживается это лишь явным ее нежеланием, почти сопротивлением. Ей приходится преодолевать себя. Он видит, как он пытается дышать, как одна ее ладонь стискивает край стола, как пот капает с ее ключиц на пол.  
А еще он видит их взгляды. Видит то, что видят они — наследница рода «Хеллсингов», этих колдунов и волшебников, торчит у него на члене и чуть дышит, распертая изнутри до упора. Это ли не доказательство превосходства?  
Он мог бы продержать ее так не один час — о да, Артур, тот твой пассаж был исключительно из зависти, в твои-то годы ты на подобное не был способен. А он мог бы. Мог бы, но эти старперы уснули бы под звуки звонкой ебли. Ему было достаточно четверти часа — он насмотрелся.  
Ее худая спина, елозящая у него перед глазами. Ее приноровившиеся, смиренные движения — вот так, деточка, воспитывается в бабах покорность. Ее невероятная задница, которую он планировал еще не раз и не два поиметь — узкая, сжимающая его, настолько аппетитная, что ему и самому пришлось подышать, чтобы не кончить слишком рано. И если сиськи ее были буквально исписаны автографами коллег, то на ее ягодицах след оставил он один. Прелестное напоминание о том, кто в самом деле должен возглавлять эту организацию, не так ли?  
Сэр Мордред окончательно расслабился. Он не был уверен, что кровь ему померещилась, а если и так — это повод задержаться на воспоминании подольше. Сладкая податливая шлюха — вот кем она в итоге оказалась. Закономерно и полностью…

**Отшельник**  
…на своем месте. Почти медицинская процедура, знаете ли. У него дома — целая флотилия этих баночек, пластиковых, с удобной завинчивающейся крышечкой, полезно в наши-то годы, когда крови на анализы забирают больше, чем остается в жилах. Если это настолько необходимо, если отечество не переживет — он готов был сдать материал и прийти на обряд полностью готовым. Он, в конце концов, джентльмен! Его не так воспитывали! И — вы только подумайте! — как воспитывали ее!  
— Неужели вам не стыдно, лорд Айлендз? — гневно выговаривал сэр Шелби Персиваль Пенвуд. — Как вы докатились до этого предложения?! Нет, я решительно не понимаю. Я не хочу понимать!  
Разумеется, никого не интересует его мнение — всего-то адмиральский чин, кто я посреди столь великих Застольных мужей! Но есть альтернатива — она всегда была! И нечего делать вид, что вы не присутствовали при том унижении, при этой отвратительной мистерии, которая разыгралась в подвале особняка. Я был тогда молод, я подпал под влияние сэра Артура и его истории. Все мы подпали под нее! Я не могу простить себе того, что сотворил с бедной мисс Пелинор. Я не позволяю себе оправдываться тем, что был не в себе — так оправдываться могли бы и нацисты! Ах, подпали под действие приказа, можно ли нас судить! Сколько таких историй было на Нюрнбергском процессе, помните?  
Так вот если можно отправить нечисть в подвал, если можно запереть его там, сгноить — пусть. Пусть его, человечество веками справлялось с монстрами! Сэр Артур двадцать лет уничтожал всех вампиров, что встречались на его пути, одной только силой ума, ловкостью! Он был настоящим джентльменом, который не станет обращаться к Дьяволу, чтобы прикурить от адского пламени! И вы не просто вынуждаете — вы подбиваете ее на этот непростительный, преступный шаг!  
— Я даю ей право выбирать, — ответил сэр Айлендз.  
Он всегда так отвечал! Третья сторона — сторона того же зла. Так считал сэр Пенвуд, так он сказал вслух. Ибо непротивление злу суть потворство ему! Ах, сэр Айлендз, вам ли метаться, мучиться выбором! Вам ли не знать, что нынешний сэр Хеллсинг, при всех ее очевидных достоинств — молода! Она ребенок, она хуже ребенка, ведь верит в то, что она совсем уже взрослая! Вы знаете, как она привязана к своему питомцу — ни для кого за Круглым столом это не секрет. Вы не позволили ей завязать с ним исключительно деловые отношения, вы дали ей прикипеть к нему! Вы, Глава Круглого стола — а годами отговариваетесь от этого! Вас послушать, так все в Империи решают Хеллсинги, а мы лишь спускаем им бюджеты и технику для работы! Я категорически несогласен с вашим выводом, с вашим подходом с вашей трусливой позицией! Я могу быть десятки раз плохим стратегом, никудышным управленцем — так про меня говорят, верно? — посредственностью! Но я не трус и могу вслух признать, что вампиру место в подвале! Пусть как бренные мощи, как напоминание о великих свершениях! Как экспонат под стеклом! Но не… ах, да вы же меня совсем не слушаете!  
Сэр Айлендз проигнорировал тот их горячий разговор. На следующий он пришел со скупым сводом правил: они оба знали, что мисс Хеллсинг пойдет на что угодно, лишь бы сохранить вампира при себе. Вот в чем главная ее проблема, ее незрелость — она уверена, будто она без него не справится. Жаль, жаль, он ведь так надеялся на ее благоразумие.  
Но если она не намерена его проявлять, то…  
— Сэр Пенвуд, — строго прервал его сэр Айлендз, — никакие, как вы выражаетесь, «баночки» с материалом не помогут здесь. Если бы все ограничивалось забором спермы, мы организовали бы его в частном порядке и на дому. Искупительная жертва требует унижения, подчинения и признания силы Печати. Искупительную жертву приносим все мы. В том числе — поступаясь собственными принципами.  
Он не стал ничего более говорить. Скупо перечислил, что нужно делать (в общем-то, как раз ничего). Сэр Пенвуд шел на этот вечер с тяжелым сердцем, он отвечал невпопад, все это абсурдное, лицемерное и похабное действо он закрывал глаза, пытался не слушать, сосредоточившись на биении своей крови. Но когда она впервые вскрикнула, надрывно, как будто от боли, он невольно открыл глаза. Даже привстал, готовый кинуться на помощь, но…  
Но помощи она и не приняла бы. Он был последним, она шла к нему нетвердо. Ноги ее подкашивались, дыхание сбилось. Встрепанная, загнанная, изможденная, она была так мало похожа на себя обычную, бойкую, живую и языкастую. Сердце его стиснула жалость, он сам едва не застонал, увидев потеки на внутренней стороне ее бедер. Зрелище оскорбительное, невыносимое — он представлял себе, что так пытали в концлагерях, на оккупированных территория. Ее лицо осунулось, взгляд, прежде такой острый, был мутным, далеким — словно она смотрела куда-то далеко за границы его представления. Она натолкнулась на кресло, в котором он сидел, чуть не упала. Кажется, меж сидевшими рыцарями прокатился шепоток неуверенности.  
Он видел десять распахнутых глаз над креслами тех, кого считал ранее соратниками, а теперь мог назвать только предателями, гнусными приспособленцами. Он сам был даже хуже, наверное, потому что считал себя вправе осуждать их. Эти распахнутые глаза засвидетельствовали грех каждого из них, они смотрели жадно, упивались, наслаждались происходящим, но… но Шелби Пенвуд просто не мог злиться на них. Что взять с чудовища? Как злиться на хищную гиену, на тигра, на голодного волка? Они животные, у них нет морали — вампир был точно таким же. Шелби говаривал с ним прежде и вынес для себя, что он сродни натасканной собаке. И нынешняя хозяйка изрядно ее разбаловала, за что и поплатилась.  
Шелби резко выдыхает. Он вспотел так сильно, что пиджак проще выбросить сегодня же, его руки и ноги затекли от неудобного положения, поясницу ломит, стреляет в висках от духоты. От него не укрылось, что некоторым из присутствующих произошедшее понравилось. И он, разумеется, никогда не подаст этим людям руки при встрече. Но в его силах ускорить этот процесс, не доконав ее окончательно. Он не намерен унижать ее сильнее, чем это сделали присутствующие, он найдет способ загладить в будущем свою вину. И он всем своим видом, жалостливым взглядом, прикушенной нижней губой дает ей понять: милая, хорошая моя, мне не нужно много. Мне, по чести говоря, вообще ничего не нужно. Есть простейшая медицинская процедура, хорошо знакомая каждому присутствующему, вот ее и проведи.  
Шелби готовился к этой процедуре, чтобы не смущать ее лишний раз и не заботить, как и каждый раз перед походом ко врачу. В предыдущий вечер он переусердствовал с лекарствами настолько, что несколько часов не мог отойти от унитаза. Он даже побрился, до скрипа, до раздражения, чтобы ничем ее не стеснить и не превратить процесс в отвратительную клоунаду. Если бы он мог встать во весь рост, наклониться, упереться в стол — тогда все кончилось бы в считаные минуты. Но обряд позволяет ему только сползти и раздвинуть посильнее ляжки, пока она неслушающимися руками стаскивает с него брюки. Ему тяжело даже думать, что она испытывает после нескольких часов мучений и оскорблений. Сама мысль об этом задевает его столь сильно, режет его душу столь болезненно, что он и не замечает неловкое движение. Кажется, она поцарапала немного его задний проход, он после долго пытался проверить это. Странным образом ему стало легче. Пусть бы и так. Это несоразмерно малая плата за творящийся ужас, но хоть какая-то.  
Ее липкие, отчего-то холодные пальцы неуверенно мнут его промежность. Один давит, почти больно, на мошонку, другой, туго, неудобно, входит в анус. Шелби терзается мыслями о том, что пока он сидел в кресле так долго, так мучительно долго, он пропотел от усов до самой задницы, белье хоть выжимай. Ах, если бы она выбрала его первым, то не было бы этой мерзости! Ее палец, будто почувствовав эти мысли, вздрагивает внутри. И если все, что она делала до этого, было неловким и неправильным, то это неожиданное движение вдруг попадает именно туда, куда нужно. Шелби всеми силами, не скатываясь в похабщину, пытается сообщить ей, что она все делает верно. Еще разочек повторить и…  
Ну до чего нелепое должно быть зрелище! Престарелый боров с пузом елозит в кресле с пальцем прелестной нимфы в заднице! Кажется, он изливается от стыда — непростительно быстро и неловко.  
Удивительным образом ему становится легче, когда она выпрямляется, бросая на него прощальный, какой-то загадочный взгляд. Ему кажется, будто одним своим унижением (а в глазах многих ублюдков за этим Столом это было именно оно) он словно бы отвлек внимание на себя, перетянул его. Пусть их, пусть перемывают его кости, пусть фантазируют насчет других извращений, которые он практикует, пусть тренируются в остроумии, гадая, как он заполучил свой пост. Шелби знает, что унижение мужчины в их-то крохотном душевно уродливом кружке весит куда больше, чем унижении женщины: когда унижают женщину, это нечто привычное, обыденное, само собой разумеющееся. Наверное, он единственный не хотел позволить случиться всему… этому. Наверное, он один. Наверное…  
Шелби сухо сглатывает, когда она вновь шагает на стол. Когда чуть медлит, прикасаясь к «его» букве на столе. И когда одним решительным жестом стирает ее, будто перечеркивая свою жизнь, разделяя ее на «до» и «после».  
Алые глаза горят над их головами. И тень, что до этого незримо окутывала их сведенные друг к другу мизинцы, их ноги и ступни — тень эта, наконец, обретает привычный облик. И Зверь предстает перед ними — во всем своем обнаженном уродстве, во всей своей оргиастической, похотливой красоте.  
«Господи, — молится Шелби Пенвуд, чувствуя, как за его спиной распахивается ненасытный красный глаз, — Милосердный и Всеблагий, помоги мне, помоги ей — дай нам пережить все то, что ты отмерил нам, позволь мне закрыть глаза. Позволь мне все это забыть, позволь мне…»

**Зверь**  
…взять откровенную, распахнутую суть, прикоснуться к ней, впитать ее жадно, алчуще, раствориться в ней, слиться с ней, стать ее частью.  
Свет сжимается и меркнет, ему не понять происходящего здесь. Черный шелк тьмы — спасительная прохлада ожидания. Пред ним нагая, растерзанная истина, кровь и семя — начало любой жизни. Пустота внутри него воет, поет на тысячу мертвых, переполняющих его голосов. Он заклинаем кровью, которую прольет сегодняшним вечером, что скрыта в самой ее сердцевине, за наслоением обещаний, угроз и издевок. Пред ним — его Печать, распятая, запрокинувшая голову, скребущая бессильно ногтями по овечьей крови, но стертым символам, что разгораются вновь.  
Одной рукой она хватается за дерево, другой — манит его к себе. Он идет вслепую, на запах, на кровь, на гортанный стон нетерпения — он слышит ее усталость, чувствует каждый ее нерв, отзывается на ее беспрекословную волю, льнет к ней, начиная с пальцев на ее ногах, впитывает ее всю, без остатка — языком, взглядом, распахнутыми ладонями.  
Шея с бьющимся пульсом, полный жизни живот, перевернутая чаша ее лона, что пуста, что ждет, чтобы наполниться им. Страх — холодный, угрюмый, безбрежный, страх одиночества, ужас пустоты, он пронизывает их обоих. Ибо Хозяин без Слуги — что рука без пальцев, а что тем пальцам, отрубленным, жалким, стылым?  
Он идет на ее зов и сплетается с ней в узел прощения и ожидания — тепло ее бедер против холода его груди, шелк ее кожи против льда его дыхания. Во тьме после Восхождения, через все казни и ужасы — жертва бросается в объятия палача, они манят ее, в них она находит покой.  
Он берет ее все, выжимает ее девственную кровь, распластавшийся на ней, будто припавший к источнику. Голодный и обретший, переполненный тьмой — он хватается за нее, сжимает, кусает от любви. Еще полшага — и сожрать, разорвать, наполниться ею изнутри. Запах ее крови, шум ее криков, биение сердец всех, кто смотрит на них — таинство любви столь сокровенное, что грешно скрывать преображение от всех, кто позволил ей преобразиться, раскрыться для него.  
Кода на Печати — алый круг. Он начинается и замыкается на ней. Она говорит ему…

**Жертва**  
«…сделай это, если ты этого хочешь».  
У Интегры дрожат руки. Она не чувствует своего тела — оно стало слишком легким.  
Она не помнит, как оказалась в своей спальне. Она не спрашивает об этом: догадывается, что Алукард принес ее сюда. Наверняка, закутав в свой плащ и скрыв от посторонних глаз.  
Она проснулась уже на закате, по привычке, за несколько минут до звонка будильника. Села и рванулась к тумбочке, пытаясь нашарить сигареты и зажигалку. Она упала бы на полпути, если бы не Алукард.  
Она и не заметила, что он сидит в ее постели — спиной к ней, какой-то поникший, чрезмерно сосредоточенный. Он подхватил ее, усадил на постель. Он поднес ей зажигалку. Он не смотрел ей в глаза. И выглядел он… другим.  
Сэр Айлендз верно замечал ей: он изменился с их первой встречи, стал более нервным. В одну из ночей, когда она поила его своей кровью, привязывая к себе еще сильнее, он сказал: я теряю связь с реальностью. Та сторона поглощает меня.  
— Печати вашего деда сделали меня всесильным, госпожа, — произнес он твердо, — но они меня уничтожают понемногу. Сперва меня покинет рассудок, а после уйду и я сам.  
Он наотрез отказался говорить дальше, хотя она сотню раз спросила, может ли чем-то помочь.  
А после очередной его выходки на задании к ней пришел лорд Айлендз.  
Когда она докурила, он сказал ей: я могу стереть им память.  
— Более того, моя госпожа, — произнес он будто через силу, — я могу стереть память вам.  
Она не могла читать мысли, как он. Но если бы ее спросили, она сказала бы, что он раскаивается. Что и эта передышка мало что им дала — он продолжит ненавидеть себя, презирать и гнобить. Она не в силах исправить это, он не желает этого в себе переломить. Любое ее самопожертвование он примет лишь наполовину — позвольте, госпожа, мне самому распорядиться моей ненавистью. Этот меч я волен вогнать себе в горло, если пожелаю, я слишком долго держу его обнаженным.  
Интегра потушила окурок в пепельнице. Она не отвечала ему долго.  
— Меня все еще удивляет, — говорит она, наконец, — как легко вы уходите от ответственности.  
— Я не…  
— Каждому из них понадобился приказ лорда Айлендза, — говорит Интегра, все еще не чувствуя связи со своим телом.  
Выше, чем оно того заслуживает. Вчерашняя ночь — операция без наркоза, кошмарный сон в лабиринте чужих душ и откровений. Интегра вспоминает все, что делала она, все, что позволяла делать с собой — и видит лишь беспомощность, невозможность высказаться иначе, словами.  
— Тебе понадобился целый обряд. Всем вам что-то нужно было, и вы переложили ответственность на меня. Отважно, — фыркает она.  
«Храм оскверненный и опороченный», и телу ее должно быть таковым, но она не хочет ощущать его таким. Эта их очевидная трусость, желание подчиняться абсурдной оккультной практикой, лишь бы дать выплеснуться наружу всем мелким своим страстишкам — жертва сама должна стянуть с псины поводок.  
В глубине души Интегра хочет чувствовать себя униженной, хочет быть слабой и оскорбленной, она понимает разумом, что именно такой она и должна быть. Тело ее саднит и болит, но не ее ли учили, что тело — всего лишь плоть? Вот рука ее, но она — пуста без мысли. Интегра двигает ею, потирает ладони, чтобы почувствовать тепло, но чувствует нечто другое, нечто страшное.  
Словно вместе с близостью от Алукарда ей передалось нечто холодное, нечто потустороннее.  
«Я никогда не просил у Тебя пощады», — так звенит у нее в голове его голосом. Он молит без слов, он просит у нее пощады.  
Он умоляет ее о забвении, но она не готова подарить дар столь бесценный так легко.  
— Они захотят увидеть мое раскаянье, — говорит она спокойно, — они захотят увидеть меня поверженной. Они думают, будто произошедшее между мной и ними имеет значение.  
— А оно имеет?  
— Мне было неприятно, — честно отвечает Интегра и не знает, как это описать.  
Она слишком привыкла иметь дело с монстром, который вывернут для нее наизнанку всеми своими сокровенными мыслями и поступками, который стелет ей под ноги мерзости, которых не совершал, который кается в делах, которые занесло пеплом времени. Так странно, что люди готовы выплеснуться наружу всеми своими грехами лишь в тот момент, когда чувствуют власть, мнимую или реальную.  
Она по очереди сжимает свои пальцы в кулак, снова чувствуя его форму, питающую его кровь.  
Ей неприятно, но не более, чем она сделает им.  
— Пусть они забудут, — говорит она спокойно. — Пусть сэр Айлендз забудет о самом ритуале, пусть не вспомнит даже того, что случилось с леди Пелинор когда-то. Сотрись из его памяти, из памяти сэра Уолша — пусть они помнят лишь твое безумие, лишь припадки, которые лишь Хеллсинги могут усмирять.  
Алукард с облегчением выдыхает. Он стекает с постели к ее ногам, льнет к ним своей кудлатой головой, целует их, о чем-то ее умоляет. Или благословляет.  
Как бесконечно сильно их облегчение, думает Интегра, когда кто-то решает все за них. Как это малодушно. И насколько это на пользу ей?  
Интегра думает: быть может, он посчитает это малодушием.  
Интегра думает: вот моя рука, она протянута к нему, ладонью вверх, и ладонь эта предлагает силу.  
— Но моей памятью распорядишься ты, — безжалостно произносит она, прерывая его молитву у собственных ног. — Сделай это, если ты этого хочешь. Сделай прямо сейчас — и уходи. Я запрещаю тебе возвращаться после этого.  
Интегра смотрит перед собой. Всем своим телом она чувствует его дрожь, его страх, его злобное, бессильное отчаянье. Смотри, говорит она всем телом, я не буду скрывать от тебя своих чувств. Ты разделил их со мной вчера, испил их до дна. Мне больно. И это было моим тебе подношением. Я — Хозяйка, ты — Слуга, им хочется верить в то, что существует подобное разделение между мной и тобой. Но я знаю, я чувствую то, что ты говоришь мне без слов каждый день, каждую ночь — мы одно целое друг для друга, мы что-то большее, и как я давно уже не совсем человек, как я — пропитавшаяся отвращением, пренебрежением к плоти людской…  
Так и ты — исполнился чего-то нового для себя. Это твое сострадание, эта твоя жертва — я слышу ее. Ты не предложил убить их всех, уничтожить — ты милосерден, вампир, и я чту это с трепетом. Ты не позволишь мне поцеловать твою руку, и лишь поэтому я не делаю этого. Ты смирен пред жалостью моей плоти. Ты от нее бесконечно далек и ты с ней един. И раз уж я — твой Госпожа, то ты — Господин мой.  
— Мирская суета, — ласково произносит она, перебирая его волосы, — эти их мелкие амбиции. Все унесет водой, все забудется. Как ничтожна людская слава, мой вампир, не так ли?  
Как легко будет все у них забрать. Все очистить. Вновь одеть их в сияющие латы — и помнить, помнить все до слова, до жеста.  
Помнить — если ты мне это позволишь. Если ты решишься, ведь моя память — твоя память. До самой моей смерти нас не разъединить отныне.  
Он отвечает ей без слов: этого не сделает даже смерть, ведь я лягу в могилу вслед за тобой. Они не поймут, не смогут, даже если мы соберем все наши слова — тлен и суета правят ими. Они всего лишь люди. Но я — я становлюсь таким человеком рядом с тобой, моя Госпожа, моя единственная слабость, моя боль. Я… я не знаю. Не хочу и не могу знать. Я…  
— Решай, — ласково произносит Интегра и смотрит ему в глаза. — Искупительная жертва уже принесена, мой Господин. Печать велит мне принять любое твое слово.  
Алукард судорожно сжимает ее руку.  
На тыльных сторонах их ладоней горят огнем Печати.  
Интегра закрывает глаза.

**Печать**  



End file.
